This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The samples were transferred into screw-cap tubes, added with 2 [unreadable]g inositol as internal standard, and lyophilized. The samples were subjected to methanolysis with 1 M HCl in methanol at 80[unreadable]C overnight to form methyl glycosides. After hydrolysis, the samples were dried completely under a stream of nitrogen gas. The methyl glycosides were re-N-acetylated with pyridine and acetic anhydride in methanol (for detection of amino sugars) at room temperature for at least 30 min. The samples then were per-O-trimethylsilylated (TMS) with a Tri-Sil reagent (Thermo Scientific) at 80[unreadable]C for 20 min. These procedures were carried out as described previously in Merkle and Poppe (1994) Methods Enzymol. 230: 1-15;York, et al. (1985) Methods Enzymol. 118:3-40. Analysis of the TMS methyl glycosides was performed on a Hewlett Packard Series II 5890 gas chromatograph equipped with a Supelco EC-1 fused silica capillary column (30m [unreadable] 0.25 mm ID) and interfaced to a Hewlett Packard 5970 MSD.